The Hokage's Harem- A Chaotic Day
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Naruto travels to a dozen lands all filled with something new. Narutoxharem, Multi crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The Hokage's Chaotic Days

 **Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content**

 **Naruto x massharem. Multi crossover. Several different anime's at once. All around senseless ideas, so warning on that. And frequently smut.**

This is now. This is present, no longer the days of battle or clashes of armies. The vastness of agony and despair lest before the many. Now the time of peace, and with it the need gone of the days occupied with combat. Only to the dismay of the young Hokage.

At the young age of eighteen he rose far beyond to be the Hokage. What was believed to be a job of honor and combat, turned out to be nothing but dull. Instead of being on the front lines, Naruto spent it expended in board meetings and beside the elders. With this the chaotic days began.

Naruto sat at his desk as his eyes skimmed over another document. The past month was filled with supplementary mishaps occurring in Konoha than normal. More Stanger's to these lands. To the shock of Naruto, this world was not only occupied by ninja but numerous nations, as many voyages found foreign lands. With this the numerous trade deals irrupted, Naruto meeting with the leaders of these lands were soon to come. As was the document he currently stared at, with more of the equivalent.

The Hokage's assistant stood before the young man staring at the no longer clean shaven man. She watched as he observed the document. Beside his right hand was a battle of sake that was empty and the other hand, hundreds of papers.

"What news?" He asked his eyes meeting hers.

"We have reports of guilds and pirates on the outskirts of Konoha." Shizune stated. With these new lands discovered came new visitors as well.

"Right. Send the ANBU to my office. I will brief them." More chaos seemed to happen every day. Whatever could, would happen.

"Ok, you have a few meetings this week, and that looks like to be it. Anything else?"

"No, that is all." Naruto stated as he looked over a pile of paperwork. Shizune bowed and took her leave. hours Naruto finally finished his work, only having minutes as he went on his way. He left and traveled through the village making his way to the bar and his closest friend.

After some time he made his way and found the bar. Inside the sounds of drinks being had rang as everyone spoke to the other. "Hey Naruto." He heard Ino yell over the others. Looking their she was as always her hair flowing at the bar. He went to her seeing several unfamiliar faces as their were men in cowboy hats, women dressed up in strange fashion that looked like strange machines. Sitting down he smiled.

"What's it been, a week?"

Ino moved a shot to her Hokage. "Tonight we get hammered." Ino stated as she happily obliged to be his drinking partner. The two clinked the cups and downed them.

Hours later-

Naruto had been drinking as much as he could. Downing sake after sake until he was in a stupor. "You prepared for extra one Naruto?" he heard his pal Ino ask, sitting beside him.

"Not at all. Not. At. All." He replied with a drunken slur. "I'm good."

"Where you residing tonight?" Ino questioned leaning closer.

"Perhaps my house." he slurred in response. "Thankfully I can make it back." He hiccupped.

"Come on, I'll let you stay over, it's closer. And besides you'll probably trip on your way." this time the sound of the sake rattling attended his friends speech.

"Fine."

-The moon shining bright down on the house. It was nearly three'clock in the morning, when the back door opened with a bang, and in stumbled the dark figures. Of course it occurred at the worst possible moment. The figures lumbered, frighteningly, across the room, the obscurities making it seem even more ominous.

"Come on, be quiet, jerk." Ino told. They lumbered closer in her house and briefly into the light. As he turned and Naruto shook her off ion his drunkard state.

"I know the way." He stumbled down the hall to the bedrooms, hands on the wall for balance. She understood.

"Alright the door is down the hall to the left." She left him to his devices She continued watching him as he drunkenly swayed down the hall, until he disappeared into the shadows. Hearing the sound of a door clicking shut, she turned back as she went for food. Looking over her food she thought of her Hokage. She and Naruto had always been close. Even though he was a knucklehead she was one a bit herself, and he was always there for her when they were younger.

With Naruto-  
Clumsily making his way in the dark, trying to find the bed. He found it, toes first, with a crunch. "Sannusa!" He muttered, hopping around a bit before he decided that was a immoral idea.

Apparently he had startled the room and it began to spin. Catching himself on the edge of the bed, he decided to pause a moment until the room calmed down to a more motionless pose.

Confident, the room was no longer surprised by his presence, and was once again content sitting still, he pulled his shirt over his head. Balling it up, he threw it unceremoniously into the corner, his socks and pants rapidly trailed. Feeling the framework of the bed in the dark, Naruto made his way to the headboard. Pulling back the covers roughly he fell face first into the bed with a thud. Reaching behind to grab the covers, he pulled them over his body as sleep was already closing in.

"I can't drink anymore!" he muttered into the pillow as the last vestige of consciousness faded. 

Five minutes later Ino gave up trying to eat. After seeing Naruto come in she leisurely made her way to her own room. After a quick stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth, she turned off the light, opened the door, and began to make her way to her bedroom.

Pulling her long hair up into a pony tail as she walked, she was nearly to her room when with a thud she came o ah halt. Without sight walked right into the closed door.

"Oww!" she muttered, rubbing her forehead. _I didn't close my door!_ She thought to herself and then it occurred to her. _Naruto!_ She thought absently, as she turned the knob.

Opening the door confirmed her thoughts, for there in her bed, illuminated by the faint light sneaking in from outside, was Naruto, passed out, fast asleep in her bed. Ino was torn. _What should I do?_ She questioned, looking at his sleeping form. _Do I go back and sleep on the couch? Do I try to stir him up and send him to the couch? Or do I just climb in and stay on my side?_ _The last thought was her most preferable thought. Watching his naked chest rise and fall gave her several ideas that were so wrong. So very wrong. Nearing silent she watched as sweat ran down his muscles, his pecks covered in sweat._

 _Well it is a double bed._ She thought to herself, which ultimately made the decision for her.

Slipping out of her skirt, she turned around to draw her shirt over her cranium before removing her bra. Massaging her much larger firm breasts, that were reveling in their new found freedom, she slipped on her nightie.

Even though she suspected a marching band could have come through the room and not woken him, she was mindfully careful as she pulled back the covers and slid into bed. Drawing the covers over her, she fluffed the pillow. Resting her head on the cushion, she took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She laid there, Naruto right beside her, the very object of her desire.

Every week they spent a day together. These were the days she looked most forward to. But she knew those same days were the worse for him, drinking almost ill, he couldn't help it. And after all this time she never told him how she felt. Looking over she watched as his chest rose and fell. The sweat sexily running down his naked body. The heat of it all, was driving her mad. Unable to coupe she leaned over taking full advantage, pressing her lips to his. The kiss opened as her hands ran through his beard, wishing he would take her, right now. Leaning back she quickly laid back away, unable to believe what she had done, but wanting more all the same.

Unpronounced to her, Naruto was thinking the same, at that very instant. A smile across his face.

Minutes later, just as sleep was practically upon her, the bed shifted as Naruto rolled over. His body was chilled against her hot body as he spooned up against her. She was shocked as his arm snaked around her body to cup her breasts. His almost double the size muscled form was molded up against her, his legs intertwined with her own, but what shocked her the most was the large erection stabbing her in the back.

She was as wide awake as her eyes were open, her heart pounding and her breath ragged. _How many times have you imagined this?_ She thought. _Well I mean this._ She corrected her thoughts. _I mean, not this way!_ Even in her thoughts she couldn't keep anything straight, she was so shocked. Not daring to move, barely daring to breath, she wanted him to stop and roll back over, yet desperately hoped he wouldn't. It was a bittersweet sensation when his hand left her breast and she anticipated he would roll over at any moment. But his hand moved down her torso, his firm hand slid and then into her soft cotton panties.

If it was possible for her eyes to open any further they would have popped out of their sockets and fallen on the floor as his fingers slid over, and then into, her freshly shaven mound. The stimulation was intense as his fingers touched her and with a quivering exhale, melted into his embrace. _Oh fuck!_ She thought to herself as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

Naruto's fingers slipped further down and into her pussy, he began nuzzling her neck, causing her breath to catch momentarily.

"Oh kami!" she murmured as his fingers continued to stimulate.

 _This is your friend!_ Her conscience screamed at her. But any other thoughts were fading, rapidly! Between his muscular form spooning up against her, the experienced hand playing with her pussy, his hot breath and lips on her collar, and his hard cock in her hand.

 _When had that happened?_ She thought briefly, _and why wasn't he wearing underwear?_ Giving his shaft a slow soft stroke.

It was the first cock she had ever experienced and in the darkness she marveled at its size. Always the academic she decided it was time to do a little research. Rolling over to get a better look at the tool in her hand, she wasn't fast enough to avoid his mouth as it found purchase on her lips. She opened her mouth in shock, to protest, which instead gave way for his tongue. Around and around her mouth it twirled finding and teasing her own. Her eyes drifted shut reluctantly as his kiss intensified.

Stroking his cock with greater fervor she relished in the attention her body was receiving. She tingled everywhere but especially wherever she was being touched by Naruto.

The fingers between her legs moved back up to her clit as she aggressively returned his kiss, driving him over and onto his back. Kneeling next to him she broke the kiss long enough to get a look at his rigid cock still clutched in her grip. Ignoring the fact he wasn't wearing underwear. She focused on his cock. It fascinated her.

It seemed so much larger than she anticipated, she had to measure it. Gripping it at the base, she stirred her other hand down to meet it. Bringing the first hand over the second like she was trying to get first ups in a baseball game, she was shocked to see the head still sticking out of her hand. Three hands and then some! Approximating the size of her hand and doing the mathematics in her head quickly, she figured it had to be at least fifteen inches long, and thick enough that her hand couldn't reach all the way around. _Was that normal?_ She thought inquisitively.

Naruto's hand caressing her thigh shocked her back to reality. Anxiously looking back at him she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his eyes were still closed. Her heart was pounding from everything. The Off-limits of the whole situation. The stimulation she had already received, the shock just now when she thought Naruto had woken up to see his friend playing with his hard cock, and finally because she knew what was about to happen. Moving her hand back up to feel the size, shape, and texture of his helmet, she brought her face closer to get a better view. The light in the room was dim as she examined it with an almost scientific curiosity. She moved it this way and that to put it in the light in the best possible place for her discovery, all while slowly stroking her friend's meat.

Just when she thought she was finished studying every square inch she noticed a small glistening ball of liquid at the tip of the helmet. She knew immediately it was pre-cum, and she knew she had to taste it. Without hesitation she bent closer and licked it off, coming back briefly to kiss the top of the head.

It wasn't at all what she was expecting. She had read it would be sour, or bitter, and salty, very salty. Well it was salty but it was also sweet, creamy.

Giving his cock several more strokes earned her a little more. This time instead of just licking it off, she relocated herself between his legs and licked all the way up from the base, up and over the top before letting herself taste his sweet treat. His response to that maneuver shocked her, and after once again confirming he was still passed out, she did it again. This time though she hovered over the head of his cock, her hot breath stimulating it as much as her hand.

Was she really going to do this? _Are you really going to suck your friends cock!?_ Her conscience asked her.  
 _  
_ _All of it be dammed!_ She answered. _My imagination only takes me so far._

The first kiss, she planted right on the tip. The second, started with a small lick just underneath the helmet before taking the head in her mouth. Ino paused there, the head of Naruto's cock in her mouth, her soft eyes wide to make sure once again he was still asleep, before she continued.

Nervously, she began. She had little knowledge of how to suck cock and do it properly. She had browsed through a certain perverted book at the library a few times that were quite descriptive but that was the limit of her knowledge

Pooling all of her knowledge together, she pulled her lips back over her teeth and took as much of him as she could into her mouth. Conscious of her uvula she stopped short of the back of her throat marking the depth with her hand. Looking at how deep she had gone she was amazed to see she had taken about half of his length without gagging. Unwavering to do better, she began again with a slightly different technique. Cupping his heavy scrotum in her hand, she lightly teased his balls. Dropping her head down there she licked and sucked his balls while making her way to the base of his shaft. A couple of soft groans initially made her pause, until she realized it was just an unconscious sign of approval.

Continuing her journey, she licked, sucked, and french kissed all up and down Naruto's hard veined shaft. She especially focused on the area below the head. She had gotten the most reaction there. Armed with her new found knowledge, she took him in her mouth again. This time licking that sensitive area as she sucked, dragging her pouty lip over it when she nearly pulled it out of her mouth, before diving on it again. His breathing and groaning gave her all the response she needed to know she was doing good and she soon developed a rhythm.

Gripping his hard shaft, she would stroke the underside with her thumb, followed quickly by her soft lower lip, and finally her tongue that she would let lightly graze it the whole way down. On the way up, she would adjust her head and make her tongue rigid, putting more pressure on the underside of his shaft. She would suck hard while sliding it out of her mouth, being cautious to keep her upper lip pulled back over her teeth. The more she did it the better, and faster, she got, she was also, she thought with a curiosity, making a lot of spit. Being especially careful not to waste any of it, she used it to keep his shaft slick.

Occasionally, she would move too fast and inadvertently break the seal her lips formed on his cock. With a slurp she would suck the spit that leaked out back into her mouth and keep on going without losing pace. Struggling to keep her eyes open to see his reaction, she continued, wondering how she would know if he was getting close. Her heart was beating in her chest with the excitement of the risqué, taboo, situation but she couldn't stop, not yet. Suppressing her nervousness she closed her eyes and let herself focus on the task in front of her. Continuing the pace of her beat, she was pleased when she noticed her saliva was taking on a different consistency and flavor.

 _It's starting to taste like his precum!_ she thought with delight, knowing she had to be getting him close. She didn't have much warning but it was enough. His legs and abs began tensing up and he starting meeting her mouth with small thrusts of his own.

 _Are you ready for this Ino?_ she asked herself. _Oh yeah!_ Was her immediate response.

Following the suggestion of the perverted book she pulled back so that her lips formed a seal behind the rim of his head and increased the pace of her hand as she continued stroking him.

"Uh ... Ahhh ... Ohhhhh!" He grunted as he filled her mouth with cum. She didn't know how much to expect but what he gave her appeared to fill her, already spit filled, mouth. Her cheeks sucked in and out as she struggled to swallow it all, her eyes watering with the effort. Realizing that onslaught was to much she pulled away being greeted by thick jizz into her face. Until after several blasts his it came to a halt. No more cum was _forth-cumming._ She giggled to herself in her head at the joke she had just made, she took him back in her mouth. Knowing from her friends stories that his cock would continue to respond to her actions for a little while, she didn't want to miss anything. Plus, she also remembered how in the perverted book the men liked the additional attention.

Ino was so attentive to Naruto's cock, she never even noticed when his fingers began to play with her hair, when she did. She panicked. Pulling back quickly, her heart beating out of her chest and trying to come up with some excuse as to why her mouth was wrapped around his cock, his semen around her mouth, she rolled out from between his legs back to her side of the bed. Sitting there on her knees, she brought her hands up to cover her cock-sucking mouth. Naruto's eyes were open. Tears began streaming down her face as she thought about the damage she may have just caused their relationship.

"A mmmda do." He drunkenly muttered and rolled over, closing his eyes.

"Oh kami!" she whispered, her whole body shaking. She had let this go too far, let her curiosity get the better of her. _What if he had WOKEN UP!?_ Her conscience asked. _What if he had seen you!?_ Ignoring the question of her conscience, Ino tried taking a deep breath to calm her nerves but it was too shaky to achieve any calming effect. But then she heard it. The noise she dreaded.

"Ino." As soft as a whisper he spoke in her ear, causing a sweet shock run down her spine. Looking over she found his eyes open, and on her.

"I must apologize, Hokage. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She quickly stood, her face bright, only to find his arms locking around her stomach, pulling her back. Landing on the bed with him atop of her.

"Don't apologize, I've been enjoying this." He leaned forward pressing his lips to hers as she moaned. Their bodies became entwined as her legs wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino let her passion flutter on the edge of the bed. Their kisses never concluded as she smoothed his hair. He had always been so attractive, and she had permanently thought of him in this manner. Constantly thinking of doing what she was about to. Their bodies to the other.

He stirred as he caressed her with his hands, beyond caring. Her body against him, she kept her lips to his, she wasn't scared, she was determined. She loved him and couldn't contain it any longer. Leaning back she found a smile.

"Naruto, I need to explain."

He interrupted. "It's ok, you don't have to say anything." sliding in with a beam on her face. Snuggling up next to him, she kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned it which quickly escalated. While her lips and tongue worked, her hands did a little exploration of their own. She touched his muscular arms and his hard chiseled chest. She had witnessed him with his shirt off before but actually feeling it was exhilarating.

Reaching around she grabbed his firm ass before coming back to his now, all too familiar, cock. It was still hard somehow. Scooting in closer, their kisses took on a more feverish tone as she mashed her breasts to his chest. His big hard cock in her soft little hand.

"I can't wait any longer." Ino stated with desire, in between the kisses. Changing the approach of their kisses, and the force of her body on his, he rolled her onto his chest, Ino straddling him. She poised above him as she looked once more at his frame. With a loving smile Ino leaned down to give her Hokage a kiss. It was a swift kiss, full lips with a quick darting of the tongue.

Sliding her hands down his chest to her knees, she continued drawing them up her legs, hooking the hemline of her nightie as she passed it, and finished drawing her nightie up and over her head.

"What do you think?" Naruto's hands ran up the sides of her body.

"You're fucking beautiful, Ino." Throwing her nightie in the corner where her laundry basket was, he brought his hands up wrapping his palms on her tits and tweaked her hard nipples.

It was strange to her how the pain could be so stimulating and erotic. Her pussy was literally sopping cum all over his cock the anticipation to much to bear. She was so close to her Hokage, to her desire. His dick was hot and hard against her. She felt his hands roaming all over her body, the sensitivity tweaking her breasts. Pinching them with his fingers then massaging her bottom and her legs. The sensations filling her with ecstasy. She felt his fingers all over her at once and in her hair.

At the same time, he felt her hands moving all over his body, caressing his skin and squeezing his rough muscles and six pack. They breathed heavily, almost panting with their uncontrolled zeal. Naruto cupped her face with his other hand and brushed his lips against hers before gently nipping the bottom. He locked his mouth to hers feeling her press back with an urgent moan. That feeling twisting up her skin, so sexy and raging. Their tongues entwined, her hair pooling underneath them. They knew that they needed the others touch. And this was the answer to their arching desire.

Leaning forward to kiss him some more, she rolled her hips around, enjoying the sensation of his thick cock against her hot box and clit. When she felt the head of it catch in her folds, her eyes widened a bit in surprise. The heat and size of him was searing.

" _Oh!?"_ she wondered. She leaned up and hovered above his cock. The massive monster looked impossible to conquer but Ino took the challenge as she did any.

The heat from his cock tantalizing. Without any need of word pressing down, she felt herself opening up much to wide. The sheer size of her Hokage insane as the pain coursed up with her. Her mouth opened in ecstasy and surprise.

Clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle the mews she was beginning to utter, she continued pressing. The pain was unlike anything as she was stretched wide. This was like nothing she had ever experienced. This wasn't like the thoughts, which was the closest thing she had to compare it to, this was amazing. Her hips began to shake as the pain was immense, yet she continued her descent. He wasn't even halfway in and she already felt full. Almost as if she was being split in two. How could she possibly take any more of him inside she didn't know.

Naruto groaned as Ino's tight pussy wrapped around him. He laid there watching as she moaned and wailed.

It did hurt but biting her lip she pressed on. Naruto watched seeing her in pain. "If their is any discomfort, Ino-."

"No its fine. It doesn't hurt." She lied.

Seeing the pain, he kept still letting her become acquainted with his manhood. Her pussy spasmed and tightened up with each press onto him. Moaning she tried desperately to retain quiet from her parents. With several bounces and difficulty, each spasm passed more and allowed her to seize even more. With each inch she stifled a moan and yell. Yet sweat ran as she began to bounce above him with more pressure.

She couldn't help herself hearing his groan, she wanted him to feel better and unlike anything he had ever felt and would ever. She repeated the motion over and driving deep. The more she took the louder and raspier the grunts escaped her throat. She felt the intense feeling inside her as a scream sounded. Naruto watched as the moon illuminated the room and the beautiful woman riding him above. Without giving her time she felt his shaft thrust deep inside her, throwing her head back, letting out a silent scream the bed rocking.

Focusing on the welcome invader inside her tight petite body, her pussy spasmed several more times, each time relaxing, loosening up a bit more, as she became acclimated to it's presence. After much difficulty she managed ten inches pressing to her womb. That wasn't her goal and she knew she could take all of her Hokage. A matter of pain stood in the way, yet she knew ache and welcomed it. With one final plunge she took him, his cock punching into her womb, filling her to the brim. She lost her breath, her back arching.

"Oh my!" after much struggle somehow she managed all fifteen inches. She felt the boniness of his hips on her pelvis and his pubic hairs tickling her shaved mound, she knew she was bottomed out. Her hands pressed to the bed as she let out a muffled wail. It felt as if her pussy was reformed and Naruto punched through her. She needed a long moment to regain herself and the relief. Seeing it, wasn't believing, and not being able to believe she conquered all fifteen inches.

After some time, It felt better than anything she could have ever imagined. _And this is just step one._ Her mind teased. She began moving slowly, in part because she wasn't sure what to do and partly because on some level she wanted to feel him. Back and forth she rocked her hips, feeling him move ever so slightly within. Leaning onward gave her a better angle as she worked up to longer and longer strokes. Once she found the limit of her motions, she started testing. She would thrust down on him hard, roll her hips around feeling his cock twirling inside her pussy, then rocked her hips forward and back while clenching her thigh muscles, effectively milking his cock with her pussy.  
Rocking back and forth on his cock some more, she was glad she had sucked his dick first because she knew her own orgasm was fast approaching.

All shame gone, she let her fingers drift down to play with her clit while continuing to ride her Hokage's meat. Soon, a grunting sounded.

Looking down she saw Naruto's eyes on her. He was being ridden. He watched Ino's with firm breasts and long hair as she was grinding on his cock.

Reaching up he wrapped an arm around his lover and buried his mouth in her breasts, licking, kissing and sucking. Nibbling lightly on one of her nipples she gave a small squeal of surprise before he rolled her over to give her the fucking she deserved. He sought to drown in her, he loved her so.

Naruto dived into her breasts. He surprised her a bit when he lightly bit her nipple, her squeal in response was uncontrollable. He used that moment of surprise to wrest control from her, and she was ok with that. He was so much stronger than she realized, picking her up with ease and flipped her over.

Spreading her legs, Naruto slipped in, driving his cock in to the hilt, momentarily taking her breath away. Body arched head flew back as her pussy spasmed with her orgasm coming at full force. Her pussy stretched wide. She wrapped her hands on her mouth with muffled screams. The shocks that through her was mind opening as her hips spasmed for a time. The orgasm like nothing she knew, her entire body pulsing. Until she laid there like a sloth.

Naruto was in total control and Ino knew it with every hard driving thrust. She also knew from his increased pace, he wasn't close to an end. The smells and sounds causing that lust to explode. Groaning into her ear, he squeezed her left breast and encouraged her to look at him over her shoulder, licking at her mouth as he began to work his arousal inside her.

"Naruto." She breathed hotly every fiber of being burning with desire. Sweat no running down her body, her hair a mess as the two were filled with passion.

"That's it, Ino," he whispered.

When he'd pushed himself all the way in to the hilt, Naruto relinquished his restraint and began to pound into her with desperate, needy thrusts, the bed beginning to rattle as one of his hands clutched at the edge of the bedpost. Her twat stretched beyond the limit as her body shook. "C'mon, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear. "Get off on me..." He pushed his hand down between them, encouraging her into his powerful thrusts.

Ino didn't know how she could keep quiet with Naruto hammering into her like that. She dug her nails into his back. The intense sensation taking hold the tips of her fingers down to her toes. Her womb being filled. "Fuck," Ino hissed, not knowing how much she could take. She wasn't entirely sure where this version of Naruto would come from in the night, but she one-hundred percent approved every instant.

Ino's nails pricked at his skin and Naruto hissed, biting back a soft groan as he slammed inside her, the hot smacking sounding against his lap. Her heat wrapped snugly around his cock, milking and massaging him as he drove strongly into her slick heat. When she looked at him, he nipped at her bottom lip, wanting to elicit a reaction. "You feel so good, Ino," he whispered. Licking at her mouth, he pulled her in for a searing kiss, glossing his tongue over hers as he devoured her muffled moans.

Fumbling for her hands against the bed, Naruto glanced and bit down on her lip. His touch sliding to her waist before he began to force her back into his thrusts. He could feel her spasming around his cock, and desperately, he reached between them and began to rub and tweak her clit, needing to drive her over the edge as well. Ino arched and gasped, and then her head tossed. The cock inside her stretching her pussy.

With his hand pressed possessively into her clit, Naruto trailed a series of warm, open mouthed kisses along her neck. She moaned raising her hand pressing her fingers into his hair. Relishing this, loving this. Every thrust every push caused her to feel ecstasy. He remained buried deep inside her, enjoying the aftershocks of her warmth contracting around him.

"Fuck." Ino swore. Holding tightly to the bed, she panted and gazed at Naruto's equally disheveled appearance. Her body covered in sweat, her hair casing her face. "It's like you become someone completely different in the steamy hot sex."

Naruto was struggling his much to large cock inside her as he thrust repeatedly into Ino's warm wet pussy. Seeing his eyes open, Intonated the googliness of them.

She wanted his cum even more than she wanted to cum herself. She wanted to feel it inside her, wanted to experience the receiving end of his passion, more than anything though, she wanted to know what it felt like to give him that kind of pleasure and love.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his head and drew in for a kiss. Once she saw his eyes drift to hers their lips fused. Tightening her thighs around his middle as their kiss began to die off, she pulled his head to her shoulder in a loving embrace.

"Don't ever stop." Ino whispered. His pelvis thrusting, along with his cock filling her, was stimulating Ino's clit in ways she never seen. Deep inside she started feeling a tightening. Naruto's body a blur losing all sense with powerful thrusts of passion and need.

"Ah ... AH ... AHH!" she burst out with the particularly forceful thrust before she bit her lip to keep her silence. At the same time, the slapping sound of his hips on her combined with the wet sloppy sounds of his cock working her pussy.

"Mm ... Mmmm ... Mmmmmmm!" she moaned into his shoulder in return. It was clear he was ready to take her some place she had never been before as his pace impossibly increased. Practically in tears from holding back her screams, she sunk her teeth into his shoulder as she felt her own orgasm rising. That intense feeling ran through her. She let out a loud moan, vision went white and she flickered around his swollen arousal. Toes curl as her world broke, pussy quivering. He could feel himself pulsing between her walls, and with a guttural groan, he emptied his seed inside her and remained against her back panting hotly into the hollow of her neck.

Naruto erupted like a volcano, driving his cock deep into his lover's pussy. A loud groan and a hard thrust his cock swelled, she knew he was cumming. She whimpered with a shaky breath as the tightness she felt inside suddenly snapped, her entire body was on fire, she was quivering from head to toe, and inside, deep inside was Naruto shooting his hot searing cum, she was glowing. The hot burning cum filled her womb in a moment. Spilling out of her for a time. For what seemed forever they shared an orgasm, seed filling her.

Ino had an epiphany in those moments as Naruto finished pumping her full of cum. she came back to focus and now and realized that the energetic Hokage wasn't done, she could actually feel his cock pumping into her. Not knowing what else to do she squeezed back with each twitch and was happy to get a response each time.

There, buried under her Hokage, his weight pinning her to the bed she smiled. Enjoying Naruto's loving embrace, his cock still inside her, she wanted this moment to last forever. Locking her legs around his, she held him in that full body hug. She couldn't help but caress the hair on the back of his head. "I always wanted you." she whispered in his ear.

"I wanted you too!" he murmured in response, his cock beginning to slip out of her cum filled pussy. The two laid there in the bliss of their sex and love.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto awoke in a haze, looking over he saw the reason. Upon the bed laid Ino beside him, her hair disheveled, body naked and sweaty. With her head pressed against her pillow as she slept peacefully. The room was nothing like before, the smell of their sex and must still hung in the air lustfully.

Naruto rolled over and sensually slipped his hand slowly up her exposed leg. Fingers moved across her soft warm skin causing the blonde to open her eyes. She leaned over, her eyes barely lingering open as she pressed her lips to him. She found Naruto's lips mashed passionately to hers. Warmth filled her as her arms wrapped around him. With Hunger, he pulled her body to him and kissed her again. After a moment her eyes blew open as she realized the time, subsequently pushing him back.

"What?" He asked confused.

Ino sat up, sweat profusely running down her face. "You have to leave now. My parents going to fuckin kill us." She told with urgency pushing his body off the bed. Her hands press to him, trying to shove him off.

"Alright, alright. I get it." He repeated smiling as he quickly stood and pulled on his clothes still relaxed while he headed for the door.

With his hand on the handle Ino gasped as she leaned forward, a vexed expression on her face. "Wait. They will be out there. If they see you, I will never hear the end of it." Her eyes gazed the room and saw the other way out. "Out the window." She declared. Naruto groaned looking at Ino with a glare.

"Ino are you home?" Her mother's voice broke the silence as footsteps came closer. Drawing near each second another Naruto didn't have, an impending doom for the young blonde.

"Yes mother, I'll be right there." she turned to Naruto, her eyes open with emphasis. "You have to go, now. Hurry." Naruto stood climbing out and pushed forward, jumping from the window, leaping a great distance. Landing upon the rooftops, the warm sun on his back.

With the fresh air he took a deep breath, standing for a moment. With a smile, enjoying the previous night. Looking out over the city it dawned on him. He remembered his plans for the day. _Ah crap I'm going to be late. Like always, she will be pissed._ Naruto leaped off the building, towards the Hokage tower with a determination, he couldn't be late again.

For the past few months Naruto had come to recognize several ninja. One in particular he knew nothing off, but grew close to as the days grew longer. Several ninja from the various villages developed to be consulates that spoke for good relations from their villages. One ninja in particular became a quick friend and grew closer over the days. Samui was a woman of few words yet she conversed with Naruto and found a shared passion of interest. Every chance Samui gained she trained with the young man finding a want to increase her skill. Every month they travelled to a cottage to relax and learn. And every month she focused on her jutsu and brawled for hours with the blonde in spars. Unlike any other before she found Naruto could keep up with her, and then some. For hours the blonde would fight with ease. She knew of his power and wished to learn more. The memory back when the spars were common almost every day, a fight erupted to train.

Finally after a final leap he reached the destination. Back inside his office he found her waiting, sitting before his desk. It was if their was an aura of anger around her he knew well. Coming up behind her she wore her usually jean shorts, with her legs cross and a look of anger etched on her face. Her eyes met the young blonde's as she had come to known his tardiness. "Took you long enough. Supposed the Hokage was always on time for things… Thought you left without me."

"You know, I wouldn't do such a thing. I take your training seriously."

"Whatever. All packed?" She asked.

"All I need."

"Good. Then let's get a move on. I've waited long enough." Without a word she jumped through the window, towards the building. Naruto grunted never getting a full response but followed nonetheless, jumping through the streets towards their destination. Samui did not slow down for a moment, leaping from time to time.

"Try to keep up today." Samui shouted as she bounded with speed from a final building out into the trees. Naruto kept close behind in the forest for an hour.

With the wind howling they had finally reached the cottage just as the rain picked up. Naruto and Samui jumped through the trees. They were met with wind neither witnessed before causing them to slow their progress. If there had been any further delays, they would have been caught in a vicious rainstorm. Always seasonal rainstorms like this were not uncommon and Samui enjoyed watching the lightning shows and hearing the thunder crash.

Reaching the cottage in the middle of the forest. A small place with several rooms secluded from the village. But unlike before rain reached and smashed against them. Naruto moved and helped her as the wind picked up. "Hurry… We have to run." Naruto yelled as the rain started its downpour slamming down on them. They both scrambled and ran towards the cabin. Samui sprinted towards the cabin beside Naruto, his hand wrapped around hers. They reached the door the rain banging against the roof. Luckily, the shawl around the front porch had an awning over the front half of the cabin, so the rain did not reach him as Naruto unlocked the door with urgency. Once open they threw themselves in.

However, the short trip from the road to the porch had left both Samui and Naruto looking like they were drowned in a lake. Naruto stood as Samui breathed a hefty sigh, she slopped down at the table. She looked over at him with a smile and he returned it. Breathing heavy Samui pressed her hands against her back exposing her body to Naruto.

The cottage was big enough for them with several bedrooms upstairs and a full bath. The den and kitchen were in one large room where they arrived. The rustic, but relaxing look and feel of the cottage helped Naruto to ease the pressures of his workweek. "Not what I expected." Samui sated.

"Me neither." Naruto replied as he gazed over her. Naruto's long spiky hair took on a shine as the rain dripped from his head onto his body.

With a need his legs took him to the bathroom in just a few strides. Pulling out a towel for each of them to dry off. He tossed one to Samui.

Continuously Samui thought her younger Hokage was handsome. After he toweled off his hair and face, he looked roguishly sexy as she gawked over him, her eyes lingering over his strong body. Her eyes could not depart him, no matter how hard she tried.

Naruto was wearing his boots with black pants and a white tee shirt. The rain had soaked through the shirt and Samui could see his nipples protruding from the icy rain. Without thought he stripped off his tee shirt and Samui gasped at the sight. Watching his chest with perfect abs, watching closely drinking him in.

Naruto heard her gasp. "What?" he asked and whipped his head around to look at her.

Samui blushing lightly She knew what she was doing, and shook her mind from this thought quickly and thought quickly of what to say. Wouldn't be good to have him knowing her sexual imaginations of him. "I'm just shocked by all this dust in this room." She said as she ran a finger on the kitchen table to demonstrate.

He grinned. "Geez. Thought something else happened. And what did you expect? We haven't come here in weeks."

"We would have. If you weren't busy all the time. My training has been the worst in weeks."

"Can't you pause just for a couple days?" He continued his attentions and dried off his chest and back. Looking over the table he saw dust in every corner. "The cabin's been shut for months. It's no wonder there is an inch of dirt everywhere."

"Well." she said rapidly as she sprang out. "I'd better get to it then." He stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder and looking down into her deep eyes. His eyes met her, breathing still. _Goodness, he was stunning._

Her body tingled, her mind blank. "Not until you get those damp clothes off." He declared. She couldn't breathe as his warm eyes penetrated hers. She licked her lips delicately, his eyes narrowed slightly.

She dug her gaze away from his and headed towards the stairs. "I will see what I can find upstairs, Naruto."

Staring, Naruto watched her up the stairs. He noticed how the way her wet jean shorts hugged her. Hips were swaying as she mounted the steps. _What was it in her eyes?_ For a very brief instant he thought it had been desire. When her tongue had slipped out to lick her lips, he'd felt his cock twitch in response.

Up the stairs moments later he went into his own room. The room was small in comparison to his back home. Pulling open a drawer he grabbed out a clean dry pair of jeans and another tee shirt. Stripping out of the wet jeans he slipped on the other pair. Even now Thoughts of Samui lingered. He recalled the spark in her clear blue eyes. _Oh damn it._ Another twitch and his jeans were protruding at the zipper, she would clearly see. Deciding to change his choice in shirts. He needed a longer shirt rather than the tight one he'd originally pulled out of the drawer. He dug out a longer shirt. He slipped it on over his shoulders and it hung a several inches below his beltline. Not long enough to cover his bulge but it would have to do with the limited option of clothes.

Leaving his room he descended the stairs and stopped to watch her begin to clean the cabin. Samui had begun cleaning in the kitchen, the bright sun on her face, giving her that beautiful shine. Samui's wet hair was beautiful once more. She was always beautiful he thought. Wearing on one of his long sleeved shirt. She'd rolled up the sleeves so that they wouldn't get in the way of her cleaning. It was long enough to cover her completely and Naruto believed it actually belonged to him. Rubbing down all the countertops and table, she had moved into the living room with the dust cloth.

Her shorts were completely covered with the long shirt and she was barefoot. Her long legs were peeking out from underneath the cloth. With this thought he started down the stairs. When he was mid-down Samui stood on her tiptoes to dust off a higher shelf on the tv. All thoughts blurred as Naruto took a second look, he had a clear view of her then and she wasn't wearing any shorts. With a shock seeing lace panties peeking out from under the shirt. For a moment he stared, then he shook his head from this.

Further down he cleared his throat and gained her attention. She turned around to face him, he saw the flannel shirt's top few buttons were undone. Showing off her massive cleavage nearly on display. With difficulty he stared into her eyes not looking down at her breasts. "I supposed you went upstairs to get dressed and grabbed my shirt." he said.

She blushed and answered defensively. "I had overlooked that last time I took all of my outfit's home. Others I just threw out. The clothes I had planned on replacing with are home. I couldn't run around here naked, Naruto, so I borrowed one of your shirts. I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all. Don't think twice." He stated. "Looks like the rain has let up, so I will go out grab the weapons from the shed." Naruto stated. Samui didn't respond as she couldn't help but look down at the bulge in his pants.

 _My, my._ Samui thought as she recalled the huge bulge in his jeans. The shirt attempted to cover his erection, but it didn't do anything to cover. _He has a desire for me and is trying to suppress it._

She smiled as her thoughts had grown since she once found him naked training. Without thought she found herself watching him closely as he worked himself. Finding his massive shaft as his pace was becoming quick punching the air. She couldn't tear her eyes from the sight. And after that night the image of his naked body couldn't tear from her mind. She found her thoughts about him in hot nights naked knowing what he looked like without pesky clothes.

Naruto was unlike anyone she knew. He was gentle and polite, Naruto wasn't resembling of any of them. Always caring and being there when she needed him. Whenever they were alone she felt warmth spread through her, he was just a bright light in a dim day, never frown on his face but a grin. And with these feelings she was no longer waiting. But how does one say such a thing to your Hokage. _What if he doesn't feel the way I do?_ Her mind had been tormented for months now. She wanted him not only as a friend but a potential lover. She could taste him so tantalizing close and she wanted to take a large bite.


	4. Chapter 4

Back outside Naruto trailed towards to the porch and noticed the rain had let up to a mere drizzle. Trees were still drenched from the recent rain and he didn't want to get wet again. The sun was starting to rise, shining down although it would set within a couple of hours until another day. With the sun shined bright birds were starting to chant again and the storm had passed. While the storm outside had passed, the sexual storm in the cabin was just initial to brew. The young blonde was having trouble not thinking about the bombshell Samui all day. With her on his mind, he brought in their bags of weapons. Samui had two. Her normal duffel that she packed for the weekend trips up here, and another larger suitcase. Presumably it held the kunai she had intended to leave up here for the summer. With her bags he slung his own sack over his shoulder. He trekked back to the cabin, set them on the table and then went back out. Naruto ran his fingers through his long damp hair. Thoughts of Samui collapsed in his mind. He was lucky indeed. Here all weekend with his sexy friend. He felt his cock throb. Naruto shifted his once again aching cock to the right. With this Naruto gradually walked back to the cabin.

In the kitchen looking out the window Samui saw Naruto gradually walking back up the way. Watching him, a thought fetched a minor smile to Samui. _Just the two of them. For the whole weekend._ Samui had shivered. She was sure it was from excitement.

Naruto finished transporting in the rest of the provisions while Samui went upstairs with her suitcase, with a glee she changed out of her shirt. She always felt hot when she was here. Quickly she changed into a set of shorts and a tank top. Surveying herself in the full length mirror. The light pink shorts were thinner cotton and she saw the vague outline of her bright pink panties beneath them. She looked at her light pink matching tank top and could see her bra through the fabric as well. She slipped the tank top off and laid it on her bed.

She unclasped the front closure on her bra and released her massive breasts from the cups. The air felt cool on her nipples and they peaked slightly. She calmly moved her palms beneath her breasts and brought her thumb and forefingers around to enclose the nipples, thinking of Naruto's hands on her. Running his hands down her breasts gently, she moaned. She had high firm breasts and was proud of the way her body looked. Her daily workout with Naruto was helping her tummy muscles too, with a roundness near her hips. Her right hand moved from her breasts and slid it over her stomach and hips. Naruto clouded her thoughts. Whenever at training she found herself watching him, the sweat running down his body and muscles. Minutes she stole glances at him as he did his routine. The thoughts rushed back of him, nude and training.

Smiling Samui left the bra on her bedroom floor, slipped the tank top over her breasts and went downstairs to the kitchen to help supper for him and her. Hoping Naruto would take notice. As she was frying up the food for their sandwiches, Naruto came downstairs in his bathing trunks and he did what she hoped. He stopped at an instant seeing the tight little clothes she wore. They barley covered her massive tits causing his aching cock to peek a tent in his trunks.

He couldn't be seen and shook his mind without saying a word to her, venturing out to the back deck. With his mind clear he turned on a hot tub and cranked the heat to its highest setting. Whenever he visited there cottage he couldn't be earnest but enjoy a dip. Even nonetheless the summer sun had warmed the water somewhat in preceding days, the fresh rain had chilled it again. The heater was powerful and Naruto knew it wouldn't take long for it to reach the mark. If not then he could use a cold dip to cool his lustful thoughts. Regardless of whether she knew or not, Naruto had noticed her bra in the kitchen. His cock had noticed too and he was nearly wearing a tent as he stood out on the deck next to the hot tub.

By now the sun was setting and the moon was taking its place above, stars were beginning to twinkle on the eastern horizon. All the while he was lost in his thoughts, watching the day wane away when without word Samui had come up behind him and touched his shoulder gently. She'd come out on the deck barefooted so he hadn't heard her approach. Naruto didn't turn towards her, knowing she would see his erection. Her little underwear was turning him on and she knew it. Only he flooded her mind. "Dinner is ready, Naruto." she whispered into his back. Her voice was deeper, huskier and sexy as hell. Both of them were positively current among them. Naruto knew that if he turned now to face her that he would only have to dip a few inches to capture her lips with his. Her supple lips. His body faced an internal war. His body cried out. _Oh, fuck yes._

"I'll be there in a sec." he said huskily without turning. He felt Samui's hand slide off his shoulder and her fingernails lightly scratched his back. Her warmth spread over him like the sun giving him a warmth he craved.

He felt the ripple effect of her nails as they skimmed down his shirt. After a few moments of finding his mind, he was ready to go back inside the cabin and have dinner with Samui. Back in the cabin he sat down with her. They ate quickly and she asked him about work and he opened up. Naruto spoke of his job and his companions. Samui explained what she was working with her jutsu. In time Naruto cleared the plates from the table and mentioned he was going to enjoy the hot tub with a can of soda.

"Would you like company?" Samui enquired.

"Sure."

She nodded. "What should I wear my pink bikini or the one-piece." This caused Naruto to swallow hard and the tension was back thinking of her in a swimsuit. "Either." She smiled and nodded.

Naruto walked out to the deck by the hot tub and didn't realize how late it had gotten, the moon rising. The sky was pitch black, but littered with millions of stars. There was no city lights here to obscure the brilliant twinkling of the bejeweled night sky. Looking over at the thermometer on the hot tub, he backed down the thermostat, which was just about perfect for him.

Night above was still chilly here in the mountains but the warmth of the hot tub would help to relax him. He shook his head in disbelief his actions had been those of a randy teenager, which he was. He chalked it up to the stress at work.

Naruto went inside, grabbed the can of soda out of the fridge. Back outside at the tub and climbed in the warmth. As he sat surrounded by the Jacuzzi bubbles, he closed his eyes and leaned back with his arms extended to either side, level with his shoulders. The soft bubbling noises were drifting him to sleep when he heard the pop of a cork. He opened his eyes and saw Samui pouring each of them a glass of wine. _One piece?_ Samui's bathing suit was certainly a one piece, but it had a huge gaping hole in the front where her flat tummy showed through. In his swim trucks his cock twitched, billowing it out even further than the bubbles had done. She was absolutely stunning. Although he couldn't help but see the wine in her hand.

"What are you doing?" she turned to him with a smile.

"What does it look like?" she asked.

"Looks like your drinking alcohol." She simply smiled.

"I don't think the Hokage will mind… May I propose a toast?" she asked solemnly. He nodded carefully.

"To a wonderful summer with my Hokage." He nodded again and they clinked glasses. With a bright smile she climbed into the hot tub and sat across from him. The water level was slightly overhead her breasts. He always wanted to see her wonderfully tits. Or her bare midriff. Or those long legs that he ached to have wrapped around him. Stopping himself again He took a sip of the wine, leaned back looking up his eyes gazing. They sat in silence again, but it was peaceful this time.

"It's beautiful out tonight." Naruto said gazing up at the stars. _Almost as beautiful as you._

"It is, isn't it?" Samui looking up at the stars. The same stars she found him alone.

"Naruto?" Samui asked quietly.

He opened his eyes and could see her clearly with the full moonlight. She had genuine concern on her face. He didn't notice that Samui had moved over to sit right beside him.

"We have been friends for some time. And I was never good at this. Expressing emotion." She said with her voice cracking. She touched him and placed her palm gently on his cheek. "I want you. I want the young man of Konoha. The young hero." she declared, Naruto eyes closed on her. Her hand felt warm and made him feel sensation. She always made him feel when he was alone with her. She moved even closer to him so their bodies were only mere inches from the other. Their heat coming from the other. Without thought and with a want he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. It felt so good to have her in his arms. And before he knew it she leaned forward and began kissing his cheek lightly. Her lips were so soft. And then his eyelids, his brows and his forehead. She moved to his nose and then his chin. They were soft, feathery kisses meant to ease. She looked into his eyes filled with a breathless wake. Her soft lips finally found his like a whisper as they gently allow their lips to meet. At first the kiss was soft. Very softly and very tentatively. Allowing the kiss to elevate them to a higher plane.

His passion erupted. "Samui." he moaned loudly. He wanted this he knew. All matters, all sense flew from his mind and only pleasure remained. He looked at her seeing desire and he captured her lips with his own. A hunger exploded and he forced her mouth open with his tongue. A shout of desire caught in her throat as he embraced her tightly his arms held her more tightly to him. He kissed her as passionately as he'd never kissed a woman like in his life. Everything exploded for Samui as she ran her hands down his muscular young body.

"Oh my kami, how I want you." She breathed between their frantic kisses. Neither halted for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning- SMUT**

"Oh my kami, how I want you." She breathed between their frantic kisses. Neither halted for a moment. He slipped in some tongue, letting it whirl around in her mouth as they kissed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Samui and drew her in close. His strength made her gasp momentarily in surprise, before he claimed her lips. Their tongues danced together in amazing passion.

The woman's lips were full, soft and perfect to suck on. Their lips feverish while her heavy and massive legendary tits were barely covered, smashing against his chest, nipples quickly hardening, stung with anticipation. Neither dared to stop their kiss as the lust acquired their souls, something Naruto had come to know, daily.

Samui moaned as her hands slid around his body, nimble fingers quickly pressing to him trying to feel every nook of his body. Samui let her hands to roam further over his tight, rippling muscles and abs, shivering in eagerness, her naked twat trembling wetly as never before.

She then dug deeper to reach into his swim trunks to gasp as she found the hot, swelling meatstick of his huge dick. Naruto felt her fingers dancing up and down his girth, causing him to groan into Samui's mouth, hands now roughly groping her amazing ass.

Her mind fell into a lustful haze with Naruto's ravaging lips. His tongue dominated her mouth, pushing her own around while his teeth nibbled lightly on her lower lip. The air turning hot around them, as their moans and groans never halted. Her big, fat tits pressed heavily against his chest, her skin tingling delightfully against his warm flesh, while something enormous, long and hard grinded relentlessly on her lower belly and her barely covered twat. Everything was causing her to lose sight.

A passionate growl erupted from his throat and made her body quiver with enthusiasm. Where her mind was always clear and attentive, now she was lost in a sea of lust. The kiss was turning her mind to nothing but a haze. The young Hokage hadn't even touched her that much and already she found herself a close quivering mess of arousal.

With an ecstatic purr, Naruto broke the kiss with her, at the moment she looked nothing like her former self, once an emotionless ninja, now more disheveled and dazed. Samui was panting and gasping with heat unlike anything she ever knew. Her body felt like jelly as her pussy started to eagerly twitch with need.

The lust took hold and she began grinding her hips back and forth against him, pressing his cock into her, clenching her teeth as her clit sent a potent shock up her spine and made her see stars.

Leaning down he placed a kiss on each of her massive breasts. Without thought she pulled down her swimsuit revlving her amazing body to him. The beautiful tits sprang free, larger than any and he was finally able to suck and lick them to his desire. Sucking the Massive perfect orbs in size. He licked, massaged and worshiped her tits with his mouth, leaving her nipples hard and coated in a layer of saliva. Samui breathed heavily above him, stroking his head encouragingly.

Naruto was hard, and eager to release the tension that was building up in his cock. Still, he knew that the first impression was vital, and he was determined to leave a good one. Slowly, he moved down along her body, kissing and licking as he went. He could feel her shiver as he passed her sexy nipples, getting closer.

For a long time they only did that. Kissing wildly while his hands roamed her sexy body, feeling her breasts, ass and naked skin. She responded with passionate fervor, snaking her legs around his and moaning with pleasure into his mouth. After a time she leaned back with a haze and gently stood from the hot tub giving him a view of her perfect body and he quickly followed.

Once free from the water Samui pushed him against the hot tub and crouched down on the tile deck until her face was waist-level. She placed her hands on his thighs.

With a final look up to him she fumbled with his trunks seeing the impressive bulge inside of them. Pulling the trunks down she was greeted to a large, thick, fifteen inch of a cock jumped up. The engorged head was bloated, thick as her arm, with violently pulsing veins.

She was a loss for words, Naruto's cock was a monster. It loomed over her with an intimidating quality, as an overwhelmingly powerful smell of male musk ensnared the her. Thick as her arm.

"You okay?" Naruto's voice snapped the older woman back to him.

She looked up bewildered. "Can you even walk with a hard on like that?"

His breath came ragged out of his mouth. "No, I don't think I can."

"Then I must help my Hokage." With nothing else to say she leaned forward with her hand, her touch warm, eager fingers made his cock pulse and leap out at her. "You're so pent up," she declared. She licked her palm and slowly slid it down his shaft. She came closer until her breasts squeezed against his thighs. His cock pushed against her chin as she batted her eyes up at him. The massive fuck pole twitched hungrily in her hand, growing hard as diamond by the second as her fingers toyed and worked the monstrous shaft and its pulsing veins. Continuing she began to place kisses upon his cock hearing him groan. She wanted to coat every inch of his dick with her love, teasing him with a lick to the underside of his head causing another groan to erupt. Her hand wrapped around the base as she tenderly stroked and jerked him from the base of his balls to his engorged head. Lingering letting her hand rub gently up and down. Waves of almost orgasmic pleasure coursing through his body.

She looked up at him, a different aspect about her. "Do you want to put it in my mouth?"

He could not answer quickly enough. "Yes."

She slid her palm down his shaft. "Anything for you." leaning forward at first licking around the fat head and then gingerly sliding it down her tongue, Samui closed her eyes as she slowly swallowed his cock. With effort she managed to pop the head in her mouth causing her cheeks to bulge. Naruto groaned leaning his head back as Samui's mouth rolled over his massive helmet, submerging him in warm, wet, silky, soft flesh. His massive girth stretched her lips into an obscene ring.

"Oh, kami." he groaned, his head leaned back as his hands tangled in her silky hair. She choked, spit foaming from the edge of her coated lips to splash along the massive shaft bridging her face to his groin. She never expected anything big like this. Her drool trickled down her chin onto her deep visible cleavage, her tits shaking aggressively under the well-built man.

After some time she'd managed to take several inches. "Fuck." grunted the man, still doing his best to stay calm inside the woman's vacuum tight mouth.

With a few inches of his cock down her stretched throat, she had to pull back and come up for air. She retreated regaining her breath. She gagged on her first attempt and pulled back. Her always calm face was bright red, nothing he remembered. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, but I think I can take it." It was all the incentive she needed to try again. This time she dived back and got further stuffing his cock into her tight throat and paused to acclimate herself to its size without gagging.

He loved the feeling of his cock deep in her gullet. Without another word she took the monstrous organ in her hand, trying her best to ignore how hot and hard the flesh felt through her fingers. Being determined she pushed onward. Her slender neck bulged out in a tube as he cored her out, eliciting even more gagging, choking and sputtering from her lips. Taking inch after inch chocking her. She continued to work on his monster cock, easing it in throat. She took a deep breath and angled her head to straighten her throat for him.

After a minute she began to take him fast and deep that she no longer had to use her hands. Her fingers wrapped around his body, gripping his ass, as she balanced his massive balls on her lip. He felt her tongue run up and down all of his cock as she continued her decent, bobbing her head up and down. Moving in rapid blur the sound of her gaging as she pushed him deep into her as her eyes stared up at him. She pulled back, swiftly, and softly then slid herself back in, sealing him there so she could rub his cockhead against the back of her throat. And that wasn't all. As she tried to force herself to swallow more of his monstercock. Finally, after several long, blissfully rough minutes of vicious pushing onward, Samui nose became buried in his muscles that rested around the base of his cock. Her lips, stretched into a thin ring and, kissed his groin. She had made it all the way down, with a deep, breathless, weak moan that vibrated his pillar of dickmeat. She had managed to shove all inches of his meaty pole down her strained throat, as loud gags passed her lips.

She knew just how to further please him. She leaned back and shoved her glorious cleavage onto Naruto's swollen cock, wrapping those massive jugs around the massive endowment. Naruto groaned at the soft warm feeling of her tits covered his long dick, swaddling him in marshmallow softness and flawless skin. "Your tits are amazing." The Hokage panted.

Her wondrous tits smashed around Naruto's beastly shaft from both sides. Goosebumps prickled her skin as she sandwiched his scalding dick between her meaty mounds. Her fat, suckable nipples rubbed and flicked against him as she began to hoist her jugs up and down. Stroking the manly shaft, his cock taking on her own heavenly teats, the naughty tremendous breasts smashed him from the sides as she hauled them up and down, her fingers sinking into the fat tits. "Oh! They're so soft!

She gave the muscular blond a titty fuck, her rack sliding easily along the spit-soaked shaft to slap softly on his thighs, it's hot pulse thumping though her chest, could only make her respond in needy pants and whines. Naruto's head thrown back with a deep throated groan, agreed.

She took her juicy lips and kissed up against Naruto's pulsing cockhead, while she swallowed more and more of his turgid dick. Bobbing her head up and down. Light licks and gags issued her tight throat as she teased the bulbous head. Her lips and tongue set to work on the thick hood. Where she had gagged and choked before, she worked faster. Even while bobbing up and down with lewd slurps, the woman never ceased to pump her creamy jugs up and down. And what was even more astounding was the masculine Hokage's stamina. A full twenty minutes had past and he still didn't even look close to an orgasm.

Samui had to double her efforts. Gobbling and sucking at Naruto's shaft as she pumped her fat teats at a dizzying rate, trying to ignore the tingle of her stiff nipples rubbing against him as she worked up and down the spit laden fuck stick. The loud, meaty slap of her female mounds on the man's thighs sent a pleasant stinging reverberating throughout her shapely body.

After several minutes of this Naruto felt himself build to a crescendo. "Fuck Samui! Here it comes baby." She wrapped her mouth around his dick, as the first round of large gelatinous thick cum blasted into her, filling her throat and building in her cheeks. She swallowed the searing cum only for more to explode in her mouth spilling out on to her breasts. Cum shooting through his cock like a fire hose. His orgasm was harder than any he ever felt, and he would not stop pumping his thick seed inside of Samui. After several more blasts she slipped the cock from her mouth to have some blast on her face, until she was covered and he finally calmed down.

Looking down after his bliss he saw the mess he created. "Sorry about that." He told as she wiped her face.

"Your some kind of animal aren't you."

"I guess you could say that." he simply smiled. After a moment of regaining herself she looked up to see him still pent up and diamond hard. "Looks like your still full mast. You'll need some help with that." she stood grabbing him by the dick backing herself into the counter and shoved herself against the railing, Naruto quickly followed. She leaned down presenting her ass up to him. "Don't be gentle and do your worse."

"You sure you want to know what happens?" She looked back a smile on her face. He pressed his cock against her and he peppered her body with kisses causing Samui to coo. He slipped his hands under her grabbing her tits harshly and pinching her nipples. She whimpered from the skill as he manipulated her nipples, her face becoming slush, pussy on fire.

With nothing needed to be said he leaned forward slipping his tongue to hers, while his hands squeezed her breasts. Naruto gently pressed the engorged cockhead to her twat her juices flowing out. Samui's hands gripped the railing prepared. With a single thrust his cock popped inside of her snatch stretching her wide causing Samui to moan. Naruto released a pleased groan as he slipped his member inside her cunt, she tried to accept his fat member with issue. Almost immediately she was gritting her teeth since the crown of Naruto's dick was larger than the size of her clenched fist. Nothing was able to prepare her pussy for the size of his member, sliding it inside of her burning hot twat.

Naruto noticed the trouble she was having. She had her eyes clenched shut, teeth sunk into her lip while he stayed immobile. After some time he slowly moved his hips and massaged her huge, heavy tits. "You feel so good." After a good while she nodded and Naruto pumped his hip forward with the jinchuriki's power trying to fit his much to large member inside her tiny twat. His hands massaged her glorious ass as his balls slapped against her legs. Samui wailed as he fucked her in good rhythm and managed to hit several sensitive points in her sodden snatch. He was enthralled by her, he always was and has been.

For the next few minutes both Samui and Naruto grunted and groaned as the young man tried to fit as much of his monstrous pole up her cunt as possible, while Samui did her best to accommodate him as she struggled against the railing. Her eyes grew in size as the cock thrusted and shoved deep against her cervix, slaps sounded throughout, his waist banging against her shapely bottom.

After a few minutes she had grown used to his size and he pulled his hips back one final time and slammed forward his cock buried into her womb, her final scream sounded out, body slumping. Samui clenched her eyes shut and arched her back dramatically as an orgasm slammed into her. He suddenly felt her pussy wrapping around his member tightly. This was quickly followed by Samui releasing a loud, rapturous squeal as her whole upper body trashed and writhed before him. He leaned forward and squeezed her breasts tightly as she squealed again while she trembled and writhed on top of Naruto's cock. Hot, clear girlcum squirted from her twitching, clenching twat as she screamed in raw pleasure. Most of her feminine juices ended up splattering against Naruto's waist.

The flesh violently smacking nonstop. Eventually, after much time had passed Naruto's beefy balls were resting against Samui's rump, signaling that he had managed to slip the entirety of his length up her twat.

Once he managed to shove the entirety of his thick cock inside of Samui's warm, wet pink depths he halted. After several moments Samui grew used to his size Naruto placed his hands on her thick, thighs and began to work his hips with a blur. It was clear from Naruto's, rough pace that he was eager. Naruto felt her folds coiling around his shaft and he heard loud, moans coming from the blonde's mouth. Samui was holding on to the railing like her life depended on it and moaned up a storm as Naruto's skilled, and very eager cock managed to give her needy snatch pleasure in the most delightful ways.

"You sure do love it rough?" Samui mused while Naruto pinched her clit as it peeked out of its hood. She had lost all comprehension of the world around her with the dizzying ecstasy. He squeezed her left breast, feeling her heart racing madly beneath it. She was getting hotter and hotter, her skin flushing as red. His hips drove into her pussy eagerly. The thickness of his member hurt her with each thrust, but it only made her rhythm that much fiercer. Samui moaned to the beat of her gallop meeting his thrusts.

Samui arching her back, the babe's body seemed to relax again, although her cheeks were flushed and her eyes hazy. While Naruto resumed plowing her clenching snatch. Samui, who was still coming down from her climax. Samui continued to have trouble catching her breath as more and more of Naruto's huge, vein corded shaft thrusted forcefully inside of her, stretching her twat wide.

Her twat was spasmsing around his length. Shapely buttocks slapping against his legs as her hot cunny coiled and clenched around his throbbing shaft and pleasure washed over him. Meaty *thwacks* had resounded through the air as her sculpted ass-cheeks slapped against Naruto's legs, his thrusts a blur, her cheeks were no doubt pink by now. For an half an hour Naruto kept this pace and she was getting close. And, if she was correct, Naruto was getting close too.

Her toes curled and her body tensed. Her ecstasy was reaching the tipping point. Samui felt her orgasm explode and could only moan loudly, and weakly writhe in pleasure in the Naruto's powerful grip. Samui's pleasure went into overload. Her mind went blank as ecstasy overwhelmed her, the precipice she was launched off was more than an orgasm, it was enlightenment. Naruto's dick was the dick she was destined to have, and she was getting all she deserved. She rode her orgasm long and hard, deep and loud. While her eyes rolled back of her head. He kept this pace up for with his curvy babe as she was currently climaxing on his shaft. Eventually, he announced his own orgasm with a hiss. She felt his hot cum filling her up in an instant. Copious amounts of hot, sticky thick seed blasted into her snatch and filled her up rapidly. But even when she had been filled to the brim, the energetic teenager continued to pump out more thick jizz. It quickly ended up staining the insides of her thighs as well as, of course, the floor beneath the two of them also got a taste. When it was finally over her entire legs were drenched. His thrusts were becoming more furious in speed causing Samui eyes to cross.

Her body convulsed above him, his cock smothered by her pussy as she pushed back against him, opening herself to his thrusting.

Finally he slowed down and Samui looked back taking in the sight his cock was still diamond hard to Samui's perplexed eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was bright with sparkles of light gleaming in the sea above Konohagakure. Inside the room the sounds of lurid screams were apparent, anything but quiet, heavy with the must of sex. The moans were rapid and coarse, occupying the room at every moment.

Every night the passion of Naruto and Samui overpoweringly erupted, neither able to contain themselves. On the bed Naruto laid on his knees for hours with Samui on all fours before him. His hands resting on her waist, slowly pushing himself into her was constant. The moans fill all of the cottage, but with a clench Samui kept her mouth closed. "Fuck." she gritted his teeth. "Fuck," she hissed. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck..."_ The feeling of her tight, wet heat gripping at his cock made his toes curl as he continued with her against the wall. The smells and sounds causing that lust to explode. Groaning into her ear, he squeezed her left breast and encouraged her to look at him over her shoulder, licking at her mouth as he began to work his big arousal inside her.

"Naruto." She breathed hotly, every fiber of being burning with desire.

"That's it, Samui." he whispered.

When he'd pushed himself all the way in to the hilt, Naruto relinquished his restraint and began to pound into her with powerful thrusts, the bed beginning to rattle as one of his hands clutched at the edge of the bedpost. "C'mon, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear. He pushed his hand down between them, encouraging her to back into his powerful thrusts.

Samui didn't know how she could keep quiet with Naruto hammering into her like that. She dug her nails into his hand. "Fuck," Samui hissed, not knowing how much her legs could support her. She wasn't entirely sure where this version of Naruto would come from, but she one-hundred percent approved every instant. His hips a blur causing a scream.

Samui's nails pricked at his skin and Naruto hissed, biting back a soft groan as he bounced her against his lap. Her heat wrapped snugly around his cock, milking and massaging him as he drove strongly into her slick heat. When she looked at him over her shoulder, he nipped at her bottom lip, wanting to elicit a reaction. "You feel so good, Samui." he whispered. Licking at her mouth, he pulled her in for a searing kiss, glossing his tongue over hers as he devoured her muffled moans.

Fumbling for her hands against the wall, Naruto glanced and bit down on her lip, his touch sliding to her waist before he began to force her back into his powerful, painful thrusts. He could feel her spasming around his cock. Samui arched and gasped, and then her head tossed. She let out a much to loud moan, vision went white and she flickered around his swollen arousal. Toes curl as her world broke, pussy quivering yet he kept his vigor pounding away.

He could feel himself pulsing between her walls, after another half hour with a blur and a guttural groan, he emptied his thick seed inside her womb. She felt the hot splash inside her womb. Her pussy was filled, overflowing with the Uzumaki's potent sperm. After some time she remained panting hotly into the hollow of his neck.

With his hand pressed possessively into her stomach, Naruto trailed a series of warm, open mouthed kisses along her neck. She moaned raising her hand pressing her fingers into his hair. Relishing these days that came often. He remained buried deep inside her, enjoying the aftershocks of her warmth contracting around him.

"Fuck you keep doing that and I'm sure to get pregnant," Samui swore. Holding tightly to the wall, she panted and gazed at Naruto's equally disheveled appearance. Her body covered in sweat, hair casing her face. "It's like you become someone completely different in the steamy hot sex."

Laughing weakly, Naruto disengaged and leaned back. "I'm not sure if you meant it to be nice, but I'm going to go ahead and take that as a compliment." After the burning sex Naruto laid back with Samui wrapped around him. Her head nuzzled against his shoulder, his warm skin against her own. Together they felt safe in each other's arms. Their body's coiled around the other.

Samui laid next to Naruto upon his bed. The blanket did little to cover the two naked form. It had been a week since Samui came to visit and she remained in Naruto's room. Naruto leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. Leaning over Naruto looked over at the clock seeing the time. His eyes flew wide as he scrambled up.

"Shit, I'm late. I have another meeting… I have to run." Naruto stood pulling on his pants and cape as Samui pressed the pillow around her ears not caring, needing sleep.

Hours later-

Through the windows of the Hokage tower the light of the sun spilled into a small chamber, where Mei sat before a long chestnut table. The young Mizukage sat in her regular attire of a blue dress.

Before her a group of men and women, young and old sat among the table. All wore dark attire, smoking from pipes and cigarettes resting between their crippled fingers. The smoke filled the room cluttering many minds in a matter of seconds.

Mei sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair in the dark secluded room. Around her seated the leaders of villages in their gloomy clothes, and yet only one remained in her vision. Gradually she leaned forward, her arm rested on the table as her breath shortened. It wasn't the meeting she cared for, but the young man, inspecting the young Uzumaki from the corner of her eye.

He sat a few meters from her position, enough for him to never on any occasion notice her alluring eyes. Eyes that never focused on others, but instead considered what the Uzumaki looked like without any cloth. The room had become nothing but a haze of voices and whispers of nonentity. Whole meetings the woman cared little for the agreements, or the exchange of goods. Only the Uzumaki was her pleasure and in her visualization, clear. She dreamed of marriage many times and in the night he stood beside her in a tuxedo and a smile.

She sat on the opposite end of the table speaking formally with the others yet reserved a watchful eye on the young man. A few months passed since she encountered him for the first time and at an instant she saw a young man filled with the gusto of the hero as the countless spoke of. Gusto of a young man she desired.

The heart in her body seemed to beat quicker when she saw him, and her body lightened up in ways she had forgotten. Her heart squirmed like nothing but a young school girl and finally she found the one.

She found he never spared a moment, always on the next task, never a instant to stop. His plans going tiresome in the night, doing his best to work out the worst situations, while she shared the same ideas. He even came to visit her on a cloudy day, and kept good terms, unlike Tsunade.

She watched him carefully, enjoying his gestures, and his smirk. Being here she was meant to be stoic, never show emotion before the others. But always before him her cheeks turned red like she was a young woman again. It wasn't a feeling she required, but felt none the less. Her breath sharped. In no way was she ready for this flood of emotion for this young man.

While deep in thought she heard faint voices clouding her mind. "What are your thoughts, Mei?" The words were spoken by Naruto, yet she heard no one. She watched his lips move but didn't hear them.

The leaders stared at the woman for a moment, confused. "Mei?" her eyes blinked coming to realize the situation. A dozen men and women staring at her, while none wore a smile.

"Yes?" She asked gently with her usual allure. An allure that one simple word had men falling in love.

"You with us today, or are you somewhere else again?" the Raikage asked with a smile. Mei gave him a viscous look.

She looked back a Naruto, smiling gently only for him and no one else. "Please Hokage, what was it?" She leaned closer for him.

"Are you pleased, with these new agreements?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." She told with a blink of the eyes. Naruto smiled as he stood before the many.

"Then please. We have done well today, and I know we will continue for years. Come now, we have spent the better part of the day about this. Let us end. Our future is concrete."

The Raikage smiled. "Ha! All these meetings I would believe so. I would sooner find someone to spar with."

"There are many good combatants in Konohagakure. I know several would be glad to spar." Naruto told. The many stood and bowed, then took their leave.

Naruto started cleaning up his work, as Mei left after him fast. Naruto continued down the hall and Mei quickened her pace catching him.

"Excuse me, Hokage." Naruto turned to find Mei before him in all her beauty. Her long gorgeous red hair and her tight blue dress.

"Please, call me Naruto."

"Of course. I was hoping we could talk alone."

"I would be pleased to, Mei. Follow me." They left into a room a few meters down the hall. Inside the plain room a few couches rested in the center, surrounding a small, oak table and a bar in the back corner of the room. Naruto crossed the room to the bar and pulled the cabinet open, to display a circle of alcohol, from whiskey to bourbon.

"Care for a drink?" He asked pulling the glasses from the cabinet.

"Yes, gin and tonic." Naruto set his glass down upon the bar, pouring the liquor for him and her as she sat gorgeously down on the couch with a smile. With the liquor poured he crossed to her and handed the glass as he sat down beside her.

"What should we drink to?" He enquired with a drink in his hand.

"To peace." She said with smile.

"To peace." The two clinked the drink and sipped down the alcohol.

"You know I admire the way you handle yourself in there. No one your age would take the position you're in. Most find it to be dull, yet you spend every hour in meetings. I'm surprised you are so inspired." Mei told leaning closer.

"I do my best."

"Your to modest." She expressed leaning even closer.

"What is it I can do for you, Mei?"

"About the trading." She said with a glance of allure. Naruto no longer wore a smile, but an expressionless surface. Being firm with the much he could do.

"I can do no better." He told without a slight of emotion.

"I understand, you have said many times." She expressed and took a long sip of the cold drink. "You know, when they spoke of you, I could hardly believe it. All the rumors I heard about you. Knuckle head. Full of energy…" her eyes resting on him. "I could hardly believe no one told me how handsome you are." The young man looked at her, seeing a small smirk, her cheeks red as she leaned in close. "I know these clothes cover your big muscles." She told as she rested her hand on his arm feeling his muscle. "I admire you and I have never felt this way in such a time. I've been watching you for quite a while and I find what I like. After some time I know I can resolve a few things. I hope you will come to my terms and that these will change your mind." The Mizukage slipped her hands to her exposed cleavage and ripped her mesh and dress apart exposing her legendary breasts. Naruto took a full breath at the sight of the legendary supple breasts. With the massive tits exposed, she climbed on top of him.

"I now a man of such honor as yourself, would not dare do this. But all you have to do, is suckle on my nipple and I will know your choice." Naruto knew his choice and without thought leaning forward his mouth latched on to the hardening nipple. "That's what I thought." She cooed as he slowly slipped his tongue around the erect nipple. She gently slid two fingers under his chin, tilting his head up. Mei smiled leaning forward capturing his lips. The two shared the deepening kiss.

After a moment she slipped down his body. Her eyes were glued to the his crotch as she slowly pulled his pants down further and further, only stopped when suddenly a meaty thick fifteen inch cock swung out into the open and slapped against her delicate chin. A hungry, pleased little growl escaped her plush lips as she eagerly pulled Naruto's' trousers off the rest of the way. She took a moment to admire the full fifteen inches of his dick, before wrapping both hands around the young man's fat, turgid shaft. "Oh my." She giggled nervously. "This is epic."

"That's what the women tell me." He replied.

"You must ruin cunts." Unlike Samui or Ino, Mei was no women to wait. In response to his comment, the Mizukage stretched her plush lips into a wide, lewd oval shape, before descending and sucking the tip of the Uzumaki's monstercock into her mouth. As a result, Naruto couldn't suppress a grunt. The sensation of mei's wet tongue caressing his cockhead as it disappeared into her tight gullet caused him to forget all about the fact that someone could walk in here at any moment. The Mizukage's mouth was warm, unnaturally warm. In fact, his beefy pole started to throb powerfully. Somehow, the Mizukage managed to move further down. Then, with seemingly no effort, she started to push her head forwards. Leaving Naruto to watch with wide eyes how his cock disappeared down her throat, making her neck bulge outwards obscenely in the process.

Yet, the Mizukage only gagged a few times, as did her eyes water with tears of effort. She kept pushing her head forwards, she swallowed more of his meaty shaft, moaning as it pulsed against the walls of her bulging throat. It took some time until her chin disappeared between his beefy balls. Every inch of his fifteen inch monsercock was swallowed deep into her throat. The sensation of having his cock buried in the woman's hot, tight wet throat was indescribable. All Naruto could do was sit there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Though, he soon found out that the Mizukage wasn't done yet. Just as an impish glimmer appeared in her eyes, she grabbed Naruto's muscular hips and pulled her head back until only the fat crown of his monstercock remained in her mouth. Then, after winking at him with one of her eyes, she roughly shoved the entirety of his beefy prick down her throat again with speed. Her eyes closed as she gagged furiously yet never ceased. Her head a blur was causing him to feel sensations no one gave him, sucking like a frantic whore, like her life depended on it.

The Mizukage repeated this course of action several times, and seemed to move a little quicker every time she did it. The images so lewd, the sounds never ending. The skill she displayed at taking such a monstrous cock was far more impressive than anyone. Where others had gagged and choked, Mei purely moaned and whimpered. Even while bobbing up and down with lewd, drool slurps, the woman never ceased. Naruto could only stare and groan in pleasure, while his monstrous tool throbbed against the walls of the Mizukage's tight, hot throat. The sounds were never ending. He found Mei was no woman, but legend.

So engrossed with her efforts was she, that she barely considered anything else but him. Tying her hardest. She purposely choked, spit frothing from the edge of her painted lips to bubble along the massive shaft bridging her face to his groin. Her drool dribbled down her chin onto her deep exposed cleavage, her tits wobbling violently under her and the muscular man. In addition, with every pull back, her lipstick would leave a lewd, dark ring across his massive girth, marking how deep down her throat she'd managed to take him. This insanely hot sight spurred the blond to groan. He couldn't help but smile, the feelings of paradise, true paradise in every fiber of his being. He would never forget her that was certain. After the endless working of his pole for an hour, he knew his orgasm wouldn't be far away if the woman kept up this pace and, although this was one of the best deepthroats he had ever received.

As she continued her never ending blow-job Naruto simply grunted. "Fuck Mei I'm cumming!"He grabbed her head and Mei was greeted the large explosion of thick sperm filling her throat and spilling from her nose. She pushed her lips directly against his pelvis to receive his cum. With several more thrusts Naruto groaned, the explosion of thick jizz shot deeply into the woman, making her gag. The cum forced its way down her throat. The second explosion was even larger, catching her off guard, filling her. The young man blasted more cum down her gullet, never ending for minutes. Until she retreated and grinned sucking down the treat.

With the cum down she smiled. "You have quite the stamina." She said as she stood up before him displaying herself. Where Ino's body was tight and fit, Mei's was softer, thicker, and curvier. Her blue and black costume clung to her skin, showcasing every part of her curvaceous form. The size of her breasts rivaled Samui's, and they looked just as soft. All of Mei's curves were amazing, but they all paled in comparison to the part that finished the masterpiece. Mei turned her body so Naruto could see. Mei's ass was enormous.

Naruto stared at the bubble butt in quiet awe. It wasn't a mere bubble butt. It wasn't just a better than average heart-shaped ass. It wasn't just an ass that won't quit. This ass was two humongous lobes of pliant flesh. This ass jutted out as a shelf that could support the weight of a phonebook. This ass, swaying when it moved, daring to be squeezed. This was a gigantic ass of mammoth proportions. "Oh Naruto, do you like looking at my ass?" Mei teased. She spread her hand across her expansive buttocks.

"I think you should see more." she suggested. Mei dug her fingers into her behind, and tore her dress apart. Free of the dress restrictive material, her butt now revealed to be even larger than previously thought. Naruto's penis grew hard as a diamond at the sight of her ass coming free of its prison, swaying in the air.

"Oh he does like it!" Mei squealed. Mei proceeded to tear off the rest of her dress, ravenously exposing the rest of her body. Her legs revealed to be long and sexy. Her body was as curvaceous as Naruto had hoped. Before Naruto had another thought, Mei faced away from him.

"I want to give you a treat. The feeling of my asshole." Mei shook her glorious ass in the air for him. Mei lifted her butt above Naruto's rigid cock. Her cheeks slowly parted to make way for his enormous head as she lowered herself. Mei spread her cheeks and pressed her small asshole against Naruto's pulsing head. She inhaled slightly and anticipated the large invader. She proceeded to sit on the turgid cock, the head pushing past her anal entrance with much resistance. Mei grimaced as pain overwhelmed her. Naruto's pulsing pole stopped when it reached the entrance of her tiny asshole.

"Oh, my hole is so small Naruto. I may not be able to fit you in me," the temptress teased. "You want my tight asshole over your concrete erection?" Mei asked in a sing song voice.

"Yes," Naruto responded, heat shooting up and down his body. Mei pushed her way onto the herculean penis, and her little asshole parted. She only began to scream when the head was entirely in her butt.

She yelled into the room. Naruto felt nothing but elation as his head was encased in her tight cavity. Her butt was warm and hugged him snuggly. He reached out to grab Mei's ass cheeks and he palmed them vigorously. Mei continued her descent on the punishing penis, her shouts only getting more frantic.

"This insane dick is fucking killing me!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Naruto could hardly believe the sight. The Mizukage, a woman so stoic was crying tears of joy on his cock. The leader of a whole village was deep on his dick. "Oh Naruto! Your dick is too giant for my itty bitty asshole! You are the best fucker!" she proclaimed, still lowering herself onto him.

The amazing penis Naruto possessed was only half way inside Mei's ass, and she could push it no further. His engorged head was hitting her more deeply than she thought possible, and the pain began to be replaced with pleasure.

Naruto didn't think anything could feel better before, but he discovered he was mistaken. She accepted his absurd dick, and her anal sleeve clenched on him more tightly than any pussy. The unforgiving grip threatened to crush his fat dick, but did not keep it from filling the taboo cavity.

"You can go no further darling! You are as deep as you can get, you think you could help me." Mei surrendered. Her cries were answered by her punisher. The Hokage held Mei at her hips, and readied his attack. A small grunt came from Naruto as he pushed his hips upward, into Mei's butt. The woman let out a surprised cry, as her insides felt a startling new sensation.

Naruto's stretched her ass cavern, for his pillar of power. The appendage started to slowly snake its way through Mei's bowels. His thick rock hard cock of pleasure stretching her ass wide.

"Oh Naruto! Are you slithering up into me?" an elated Mei asked, flipping her hair to look behind at her lover.

"Yes!" he responded, the tightness of her ass hugging him. Naruto gripped her hips and with swift force shoved her all the way down to his pelvis. Mei went silent. A moment passed as she realized Naruto had forced this entirety of his pillar into her anal cavity. Mei screamed.

She shouted, the unimaginable pain shooting through her. Mei's curdling scream filled the room and cancelled every other sound. Naruto was deafened by her shout, but felt no remorse. He drove his hips upward. The ass reluctantly accepted him, and it wrapped around his dick more tightly. Naruto gasped in pleasure, and felt every part of his body tighten.

Mei, despite the incredible pain, pushed her hips down to the ground and looked behind her. Naruto saw the pretty face had reddened and tears flowed. "You're a wicked Hokage aren't you! Two can play at that game!" Mei yelled. She lifted her butt off the throbbing cock, until the head almost slipped out of her. Then she plummeted herself back into Naruto's pelvis. She screamed again. Naruto groaned in ecstasy. Her tight walls again gripped him, sending his nerves into overload.

"Now you take my butthole!" Mei commanded. She began to gallop on Naruto as if her life depended on it. Sweat ran down her body as she thrust her asshole up and down, driving Naruto crazy. This woman was unlike the others. Her hair become loose. She looked so unlike the smiling kage in meetings.

He palmed her slippery ass and watched it bounce in fluidity to her motions. "Fuck Mei, I can do anything for you if you keep doing that." Naruto said, as if he had a solution to her problem.

"Oh, really? What I Need is this dick every day."

"I would be grateful to give you that."

"I have the best cock inside me." she replied.

As his penis reached deeper into her, Naruto began to hump his mizukage's ridiculously big butt. The walls of her taboo hole gripped him with ferocity, causing immense pleasure to shoot through him. His thrusting started slowly, but he soon worked himself up to a steady gallop.

Mei guessed as she felt overpowering pressure within her. Mei met Naruto's thrusts with a grind of her hips, desperately wanting to coax his heavy load. Her bliss began to rise inside her as she realized how full of his cock she was. She was completely backed up with Naruto's member and it felt so good. Despite his fifteen inch dick causing pain, Mei rode his cock expertly with her ass.

As she bounced on her Hokage, her ass lobes shook irrationally, dancing up and down. Her perfect butt looked too good to resist, and Naruto groped the massive flesh on her rear end. Mei yelped as he harshly gripped her plump rump.

"That's it baby! Grab all you can! I love it when you touch me." Mei encouraged.

She fucked the Hokage vigorously, and her enormous breasts. As she rode him, her giant breasts sprung up and down in rhythm with her humping. Their sex act looked absolutely obscene, and it only made them hornier. Mei rubbed her breasts and spoke to Naruto.

"Come now darling; give me more of your seed. Fill me to the brim." she persuaded, rolling her hips into his pelvis.

Mei did not know how far Naruto's tremendous knob was up inside of her, but she was determined to be stuffed full of more cum. She pressed her ass cushions as hard as she could onto Naruto and circled her impossibly perfect bum. Unknown to her Naruto's stamina was never ending.

"Your dick is so fucking monstrous!" the skewered woman cried out. Naruto's bliss was immeasurable, the incredible fuck drawing him closer to release. His dick-hose tensed and his goose egg sized balls constricted. After an hour of his Naruto felt himself building closer.

"Mei! You are going to make me cum! Your ass feels so good!" Naruto admitted, his long ears twisting together in anticipation.

Preparing for another intense orgasm, Mei's body tensed and pleasure tingled from her southern region. She reached passed her stomach to her clit, and it rubbed roughly. Small pings of delight rushed through her and gathered, ready at any moment to release. The tension became more difficult to contain and the rotund woman crossed the point of no return.

"Naruto! oh god! your humongous schlong stuffed up my ass is making me cum. fill me up, baby! fuck my ass full of cum!" Mei screamed at the top of her lungs. Mei's delirious climax blossomed into the most exceptional orgasm she ever reached, and it wasn't even halfway done. As Naruto's final pinnacle arrived. The heavy nuts resting in his scrotum clenched and shot the first explosion of jizz through his fuck-tube.

"Here comes my spunk Mei! Get ready!" he warned, riding his orgasm to the fullest. Tunneling through his shaft, Naruto's gelatinous sperm barreled into Mei's insides. His spunk soaked in Mei as he pooled more of his seed, which was gunning into her. A familiar feeling started in Mei's tummy and she yelled in delight. He continued to jet his thick sperm into her.

"Oh fuck!" she happily projected, her ultimate bliss still continuing.

She shouted in glee as her climax intensified, pleasurable pressure taking over her senses. Naruto's fat balls continued hosing load after load into her, contributing to her outrageous expansion.

"Yes! Yes! Naruto!" she said in gratitude, her orgasm finally winding down.

Naruto shot one long, last thick spurt of potent sperm into her. Remarkably, she held all of his semen inside of her, refusing to lose the size she had gained. The satisfied woman fell backwards falling on him.

"I can feel your wonderful seed splashing around inside me. But now for some loving." Mei said thoughtfully.


End file.
